Promise Me
by Xx-CosmicCutie-xX
Summary: Kagome makes a choice to stay with Inuyasha or leave and go to her own time but she dosent leave before making a promise that wont ever be forgotten


Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the inuyasha characters but the character Shuyan is mine and will always be.  
  
Promise Me  
  
Prologue: Inuyasha and Kagome have finished their journey for the Shikon Jewel shards and now Kagome has to decide what she will do if she will stay with Inuyasha or go back to her family in her own time.  
  
As she walked beside Inuyasha she stopped walking knowing what she had to do, she couldn't stay there with him forever although she truly wished to. "Uh huh what's wrong Kagome" Inuyasha asked. "Its just..its just that.I'm sorry Inuyasha. I CANT STAY HERE WITH YOU!" Kagome said as she hung her head with tears streaming from her eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. "Kagome its okay I know you had to choose this world or yours there's really no need to cry its okay" "But..but I wont be here with you I don't think I can live without you Inuyasha". Letting go of Kagome Inuyasha lifted her head up and wiped her tears away. "I promise it'll be okay just believe me but Kagome promise me one thing" "Yes what is it Inuyasha" "Just Promise me that you will never forget me and that we will meet again in another time". Looking confused and unsure of why Inuyasha asked her to do this she agreed. "Here Inuyasha you should take this" Kagome said handing the Shikon Jewel to Inuyasha. "Uh thanks.Kagome". All this time he'd been with Kagome he never thought that she would be leaving him and he never told her how he felt. As Kagome walked over to the well to go back to her own time Inuyasha stopped her. "Hey Kagome there's.something ive been meaning to tell you before you left" "Yeah what is it" "I..I hope you have fun with you family back home" "Oh.that's what you had to tell me.oh yeah ive been meaning to give you this before I left". Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and took off her locket from around her neck and gave it to Inuyasha. "Here I want you to have this" "What is it" laughing a bit "it's a locket there's a picture of me inside so I know that you will never forget me". While Kagome put the locket around Inuyasha's neck he slipped something into her backpack. Sighing, "Well see ya Inuyasha but not goodbye, I know ill see you again somewhere somehow and before I leave I have to tell you something. I.love you.Inuyasha ive been afraid to say that because you know the worst thing, the scariest thing is to be hated by the one you love the most and ive always been scared that you never felt the same way but I had to say it before leaving. Goodbye..Inuyasha" Kagome said as she jumped into the well. Climbing out of the well in her own time Kagome looked over at the sacred tree she could see where Inuyasha had been sealed. She walked over to the tree and as she looked up at it she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha. Kagome walked into the house and went up to her room her mother stopped by the room to see if she was okay she could see that Kagome was upset and she thought it best not to bring it up. "Hey sweetie are you going to school today or do you not feel well" wiping her eyes Kagome said "I'm fine mom I can go to school" 'and besides I haven't been in weeks this Inuyasha thing isn't gonna get me down' she thought. "HEEEEY KAGOME" said Kagomes friends as they came running up to her. "Hmmm we heard you were sick again" "Yeah your grandfather said some thing about you arthritis". "Yeah well anyway whats been going on at school while I was gone" "Nothing really but we got a transfer student from class 3A, I think his name was Shuyan or something like that he's kinda wild though bet he is kinda cute". "So that all that's happened while I was gone okay well lets get to class I can't be late on my first day back". Kagome walked in the class to see the seat next to her filled. 'Oh so that must be the new boy that they were talking about he looks awfully familiar' she thought. The boy Shuyan was about 5'11 he had long black hair and amber eyes. When the bell rang for lunch Kagome went up on the roof to eat so she could be alone but just as she started eating the door opened. "Uh hey so you're the girl who never come to class huh ive been wondering when I would meet you" said Shuyan. Kagome looked at him then rolled her eyes. "UH HEY! What was that all about gee sorry if I offended you but I didn't think it was that serious any way I had to meet you cause you look so familiar". "Um so what ya eating" Kagome laughed to herself at how much he reminded her of Inuyasha but she knew it couldn't be him. "Um im eating peanut butter and jelly" "Rally that's one of my fave sandwiches" "Hm well you want some" she asked handing him the other half of her sandwich. "Really thanks!". After they were finished eating Kagome went to put her lunch case into her backpack when she found a note that read:  
  
Dear Kagome,  
I know that by the time you read this letter you will already be gone from my time But you should know that there is something ive been meaning to tell you I love you Kagome but I guess since your gone its kinda late for me to tell you that huh. I also want you to never forget me because I will be reincarnated and I will find my way to you somehow I might not look the same or act the same but my feelings for you are so strong that the can span through a thousand years and still feel the same. On the day that you left I used the shikon shard to become human I know I should have told you what I was going to do but it was hard enough for me to tell you how I feel. Kagome please never forget me cause I will never forget you and we will be together I promise and I never break a promise remember me  
  
Love Inuyasha  
  
Looking over Kagomes shoulder "Oh hey, whats that a love letter" "No it's a letter about a promise" "Well do you think they will keep it" Looking at the rusted locket around Shuyan's neck and getting up and walking to the door that les down stairs smiling to her self "Ya know Shuyan I think they already did".  
  
THE END  
  
Well that's the end I hope you like it please R&R thanx a bunch tell me if you liked it 


End file.
